Sickle Cell Anemia is a life long disease and patients who have this disease may have very severe painful crises caused by blockage of the small blood vessel by sickled red cells. Recent data show that the higher the Hgf level the fewer painful crises these patients are likely to experience. One such promising pharmacologic agent that appears to be associated with increased Hgf expression is hydroxyurea.